The Love between Music
by Flutters101
Summary: Vinyl and Octavia have gotten off to a very rocky start but will it work out in the end?


**Prolouge**

It was a normal day in Canterlot. People walking through the streets, eating at hoity, toity cafes, and simply critiquing every thing about each the. There was one person though who was doing something a little out of the ordinary.

It was Octavia, a very young prodigy of cello player. She was running weaving her way thorough the crowd of course apologizing if she accidentally hit someone. She was running as fast as she could toward The Canterlot School of the Arts where she attended. She had left her cello there and had just realized it when she had gotten home.

When they had been let out, her teacher had said to leave their instruments their so that they could be taken to Manehatten to be fixed over the weekend.

She was one of the only people to fix her own instrument. She had everything she needed to at home so she did. Octavia was sprinting like madwoman running and dodging one person after the next. She was rushing through the streets hoping to get to the school before anyone or anything tried to stop her.

As almost everyone knew her they kept greeting her and asking if she could stop and talk for a minute, but she kept on running. Octavia was feeling a pit grow in her stomach as she did not like to be mean or rude.

She had to be nice and friendly. Octavia's life was all about nice, not being rude. Helping out, but if she had a chance to pass that life up she would. She herself hates all the fineness of her life. All the practicing on her 'elegant instrument' and training to be a proper lady bugs her sometimes, and she wishes she could just stop and get away from all of it. If only one day she could...

With the thoughts going through her head she almost tripped but kept running. She knew she would have to think about this later and focus on getting there. As she turned a corner going way to fast, she collided with somebody.

She fell to the ground as she heard something hit the ground and crack. She was rubbing her sore head as she looked over at the person. She was about to say sorry but she looked down at the ground.

On the ground she saw a few pieces of black material and her bow. It was broken clean in two. Her emotions flared and looked over at the person to release her rage...

In another part of Canterlot, Vinyl Scratch, Also a young musical prodigy , was running through the streets.

Now this wasn't unusual for Vinyl to be running since she ran practically everywhere, but this was for an important reason. Vinyl was , surprisingly, trying to get back to the school.

The reason being is that she had left her turntables there and she had gotten a call about it. The school was going to throw them away since she had left them there before. In fact this was the third or fourth time it has happened.

she was a little mad since she had a good reason to have left them there. It was a family emergency so she had left during the school day. It was really infuriating how they just wouldn't understand that it isn't her fault so they are threatening to throw them away.

She was running faster than the fastest person in track trying to get back to the school. She knew she couldn't let them get rid of that equipment. It was her life, and if she didn't get to it in time, she would have to tell her family she lost it, and they would say she's a failure.

Music was the only way she could show her family that she isn't a failure at anything, and now she's getting more popular since everyone did like a few records being played at parties. The real reason she ever got it was because her parents forced her to get something to do so she chose something that didn't require much effort.

But now she loved that thing. Since she had gotten it she has shown her parents she wasn't a failure and she had actually turned it into a great career by doing parties with it. She has to get this turn table now or never, or all she had worked for will be lost.

She wished she just could of poofed over to get them, but she cant and she hates herself for leaving them at the school. She of course right now despised the school, but she had to admit it had helped her musical ability.

She pretty much loved the school, but wished that they weren't so strict all the time. She knew that the principal was not kidding to her about what he said and she has to hurry.

As these thoughts went through her head, she almost tripped, and she knows she has to pay attention so she can get there. She was running past all the hot spots with her friends trying to get her to stop, but she had to ignore them.

She was running when she turned a corner and rammed into somebody. She fell back with a thud and her headphones flew off. There was a snap and a crack as she opened her eyes. she was rubbing her head as she looked down.

She first saw a few strings and a pieces of wood on the ground but then she saw her headphone. They had snapped right down the middle and there were pieces of black plastic littering the ground.

Her eyes filled with anger as she looked up to give whoever it was a piece of her mind…

Octavia was the first to react as she was in a pure rage, "Why the hell did you run into me!," yelled Octavia. "Me?! You need to watch were your going!," Retorted Vinyl Scratch.

Octavia was gritting her teeth in anger "You broke my bow! Now I need to get it fixed!". Vinyl didn't even flinch as she lashed back, "Well, you broke my favorite headphones!" she began getting up off the ground.

She then narrowed her eyes as she saw who she ran. "Hey... your Octavia that snotty, little, classical music kid from the other side of the school". Octavia also narrowed her eyes when she saw vinyl. "And you're Vinyl Scratch... that upbeat, paranoid girl who always has her music to loud!".

Vinyl just got angrier "Me!... your music is slow and stupid" Octavia lashed back. Vinyl retorted "Well yours is to loud and obnoxious". Vinyl was taken aback "How dare you insult my awesome music!". Octavia just continued looking deep into vinyl's eyes "How dare you insult my fine classical music!".

"You snotty, selfish brat!" Vinyl screamed. "paranoid, party animal!" Octavia screamed back. Vinyl began, "Why I ought to-" but she was interrupted by a bell ringing above them. It was the clock tower and it was announcing they had only 30 minutes left.

Vinyl looked back at Octavia. "You know your just lucky I have to get my turntables," She said. "Yes and now I have to fix your mess, and thanks to you I have a broken bow." Octavia said.

Vinyl began, "Its not...," and again she was interrupted by a bell. "Uuuuuuuugh,"said Octavia picking up the pieces of her bow and rushing off. "Uuuuuuugh to you to," said vinyl picking up her headphone peaces and rushing off as well...


End file.
